Parental advisory : explicit love
by Chrisy-n'etoile
Summary: ... I'm sure that what you desire is yours. In return, you, Hermione Jean Granger, you give me the parts of legs in the air the most memorable of my life ... HG / DM Traduction ! Azaazeal.
1. 1 The heat, you will suffer

**Author's note :** Hello !After imagine, create and post this fic 'in French, I wanted to see what would give it translated into English.

The problem is that I am an insult to the English language. I regret, I love England, I love the British (male preference lol) but now it' s the language that should not love me! So this is where my wonderful translator enter in games. I would like to thank a lot for having accepted this job twisted. In short, thank you Chrisy'n'étoile ! Hoping that this story, slightly offset you like.

**At your pleasure, **

**Azaazeal.**.

**Translator's note :** But following a technical problem, it's me, Chrisy'n'étoile who post and not the real author. I'm really for you and for she.

**Chrisy.**

**Parental ****advisory :**

**Explicit Love**

**Chapter 1 : The heat you suffer.**

**Women:** Women's behalf. sing. Human being considered solely on what she has that are not primates, but they dream of having.

**Primate:** name masc. sing. Human being considered solely in terms of his masculinity.

**Sex:** common name. sing. 1: all tangible assets that separate women from primates. 2: all natural elements that bring primates women.

The sun is the kind of phenomenon that here in England, we never heard that theory. Thus this name does not, in normal times, the barrier of my lips. But today is an exception to the rule.

The sun is cruel and I understand why some English has never complain of not having been in his life. Either it's my fault or it burns too much.

It is still almost 40 in temperate countries where it's just me ramble?

Ah yes, I forgot, I'm Hermione.

I think not having to introduce myself. You, like everyone else, read the newspapers sorcerers. Harry, Ron and me, a great war hero, had defeated Voldemort bla bla ... blaaa type boring speech that I reused every day of my life.

If you knew how much me ... ARGH. I wring the neck of this viper of Rita Skeeter, but I might be once again making headlines. Being famous, that's really not funny.

Finally, under the sun is overwhelming that I am about to return for the last time at Hogwarts. If I'm not one to focus on the things, I think this school is not. While I will miss it. The castle will miss the teachers I will miss the students I will miss ... but rather die than to say!

Thus the heavy heart that I officially joined the platform 9 ¾, where Harry and Ron, both stinking énergumènes testosterone use my friends waiting for me, certainly eager to get a very clear their sexual exploits of the summer.

We may be stupid when at 17 years.

If I had become childish just one moment I would say that Ron, the top of its 1m87 is rather pretty, that I say really good. It's too bad he's red hair. Harry, as for him, Mmm, a male in all it's power, darkness, secrecy. The kind of guy who you have only one desire him all visible traces of clothing and tell him to take in the moment no matter where you are. But not my type either.

I am content to each several times at the beginning and after the war. Hé what ? I was convinced I was going to die ... at the time.

Anyway. I found both on the dock, ambient heat was such that the unfortunate t-shirts they wore wool grease their skin shone with sweat. No fault to be wearing very little, I also trickled. No sex 'all that.

- Mione, more time passes, the less you see your clothes, it's me or they tend to shrink?

- Rather, the rest growing - Harry replied peeping in on my chest, too full for my dress.

I intervene.

- Should someone verify. Ron?

The look of this one immediately became more interested. He approached his lips tasted of burning the visible part of my chest. And, in a satisfied smile.

- They grow up.

When a distant voice.

- Lovers where you mount or I come you look up!

Ginny Weasley was not really the kind of girl who liked like to waste time, especially for something she could tell Dad, Mom. You see the kind?

I think that in reality she wanted the decadent behavior of his brother.

Let the details of the train you want. 2 hours cloistered whith 4 people in a narrow boiling compartment, it would have just one minute longer so I finally nude, glued against the pane, looking for an ounce of coolness.

A week before school, I had received a letter by owl to tell me briefly that I would become Chief Warden, at the very moment when my magnificent foot arise before the gates of the castle.

This fact I did not waste time and settled in a few minutes the details of the entry into the school for other students.

It's up to us. Enter.


	2. Support each other, you must

**Sorry, I'm late !!!! Kiss for every people ! **

**Parental Advisory : **

**Explicit Love**

**Chapter 2. Support each other, you must. **

**Draco Malfoy: **proper name. masc. sing. Dominant personality in primates.

**Sex appeal:** adjective. Draco Malfoy.

- ... So your apartments blaaa ... blah blaa ... It's crazy, I never noticed before how the way of talking about McGonagal was ... was ... um, actually it does not speak, she chirps. She chirps as my ears ringing painfully since forever it seems. Ah no ! It is only 7 minutes, as much for me.

- ... WAS fellowship - she stared with dry eyes my counterpart, I was jubilant until they do the same with me - for once ...

The camaraderie, cronyism, moral acceptance, mutual understanding, rapprochement between houses ... I hate these terms. I hate all that mean I should not be that breathe the same air as him.

It is already seen, I invent anything and I know. In the original type still to be done better right?

Anyway, that Merlin strike me dead! Nan expect that Merlin the blasts HIM!

HIM. 1m91 sex appeal. His body sweating sex. His eyes burn burn sex. If I dared to use a metaphor, I'd say it's the Rolls Royce of the male in all his splendor, Manholo Blanik of fantasy women on foot. This fucking is a charisma as the girls tremble with envy at the mere thought of his name, while others make use of underwear hope to please him.

His presence alone in a room is enough to cause fainting in the chain, and the unanimous respect and jealousy of the males.

Nothing interesting really.

- I'd be you, I do not drag in the corner with a skirt so short.

- And why?

- I afraid of draught of course!

I looked at the corner of the tiny corner of the eye. Not at all interested because he could tell me what asshole.

- The draft?

- A skirt that rises, a string that flies Granger Woa ... you're a champion!

- It's not new ! And I know what I am champion?

- You have got me fantasizing and you're not even naked. No you're really talented.

If it existed, Malfoy would win hands down the palm of bullshit. Like what can not be a God and have a brain other than in his genitals.

Not that I'm looking for parts. Say it out of curiosity I found myself looking at her adorable later move into his trousers suddenly too close to his body when he entered our shared apartments.

Merlin McGonagal bless to have had this brilliant idea ...

- You have an ass to damn a saint Malfoy.

- And many other things Granger, many other things ... - he said as I quickly approached him.

- I am afraid to have his hands too big for some of them - I said, fiercely grabbing his precious family jewels.

- Only because your person throws cold Granger. - He said, his cold hand caressing my right arm while I caught her deftly jaw, his head sticking to mine.

- Let Drago, dear Drago I caressed her lips, her cheek, sexually, language interspersing my action - not serious you know. You could not have it all.

Then his pants fell to the ground, followed his boxer I think. I do not know how they got there anyway, but after all it cares.

I bit my lip, I stared. My mouth approached hers, touching her, and alighted on his nose stops.

- Nan really Drago, I passed the age of treasure hunts.

His eyes always salacious, he looked at my chest, offered under my blouse, moved into the left sleeve to come sensually biting my shoulder, while his right hand slipped under the fabric. When.

- Oh! Your time saw Malfoy? Must go to sleep!

I was leaving. Alone.

Merlin McGonagal truly bless to have had this idea. The naughty ...


End file.
